


Professor, I've been bad.

by Mudalion



Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: GOT7 - Freeform, Jinmark, M/M, Markinor, Markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7205558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mudalion/pseuds/Mudalion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a teacher, I'm not to choose favourites. But nobody said anything about choosing the student you hate most. I hate students with angelic voices, that end up using their mouths to slur insults at every adult in the area. Disrespectful, it is. Don't be fooled by their beautiful faces! They're devil spawns who will set your nerves on fire, being the biggest hassles in the world, and one of the many reasons for why teachers hate their jobs. And 'lucky' for me, Mark Tuan just happens to be one of those kids. </p>
<p>One Shot-Smut Fic! Teacher!Jinyoung Student!Mark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professor, I've been bad.

“Okay, class dismissed.” I slur out angrily.

Students either flinch in fear of my attitude or just walk out of the class room cautiously avoiding my eyes. It wasn’t every day that I let my temper run wild, why would I if there was nothing to rave about? I always try to be the warm hearted teacher that will make sure that the students in a classroom got the grades they needed and deserved; as well as a bit of fun. But now that I’ve cursed that demeanour and thrown it under a bridge, the students of the class room were more than happy to rush out before I turned into a kraken.

But all except one student. The redheaded Satan smirked sinisterly before striding out of the room as cool as he pleased, like the earth only waits for him before it continues to go round. I hiss at him, growing more aggravated with just watching his face and movement alone. He makes the volcanoes inside of me erupt, and thrives to do so every time I am in his presence.

I don’t particularly hate teaching. This was once a school I attended, JYP high school was always enjoyable for staff and the pupil. So I came here straight after university, even though I was offered a job at a famous law firm. I believed that the love of caring for others in any way I can could beat any amount of money I was offered in a job. The students seem to acknowledge that and adore me as well, a very good relationship between staff and students. However, in every school there is always bound to be a troublemaker, or _troublemakers_ that ruin the environment for everyone.

It boils my blood knowing I have to deal with _him_ every day, and because he’s the nephew of the principal – there’s no point in complaining.

He is the very reason why I dread waking up in the morning for work,

_Mark Tuan._

_._

_._

_._

“Jaebum, I don’t know. I’ve tried everything but the kid just throws it back in my face like he’s the one doing me a favour!” I say helplessly. It’s not like I don’t try when it comes to the people of this school, but he is just one student who is being such a difficult person.

“Hmm, Mark Tuan? He doesn’t seem to cause trouble with other teachers, including myself.” Jaebum answered, not taking his eyes away from the computer until he finished typing up a test scheme.

“Really? Professor Read told me the same thing, did I do something wrong?” I grab his arm, twisting him in my direction so I could desperately get answers from him.

“Doubt it.” He simply shrugs, I groan as all of my hope for a better teaching life seeps out of me slowly.

“I hate him so much, he is the one student that I will probably cry for on graduation day. Just because I’ll never have to see his annoying face again.” I snap while muttering to myself. It seems Jaebum heard me as the jet black haired man laughed loudly at my pain. I only roll my eyes, knowing he thinks I’m being overdramatic. 

“That’s a bit harsh, coming from you Jinyoung. Never thought our motherly teacher would have dark thoughts like that.” He was still chuckling quietly but still managed to taunt me. _Great best friend I have._

“Oh shut up. Why does it have to be me that he does this to?” I ask, sighing in frustration and irritation.

“I don’t know, maybe he just wants your attention.” Jaebum suggested casually, the horrid look on my face was enough to show how stupid that just was. I can’t even tell whether he’s serious or not, it’s hard to tell since he has such a straight face while working on the computer.

“You get a teacher’s attention by being _nice_ to them. Not fucking pranking them 24/7 on the hour, its god damn annoying.” I remark sternly, folding my arms in denial.

“Well, you seemed to remember his name the quickest when you first arrive here. You always know the bad students before you meet the good ones.” He quickly replied, much to my dismay considering he had a valid point.

“Yeah but-” He quickly silenced me by nudging my shoulders and gesturing to look at the pc monitor. I saw that he was typing into the school’s folder, where he click on the folder that revealed people’s progress.

“Look, here. These are all of his grades.” I search for Mark’s name through all of the hundreds of names in his year. And my mouth gaped as to what it saw.

“Woah, the fuck?” I suddenly let a curse slide out of my mouth without shame, my eyes widening in shock and confusion. Never did I expect the boy to be this successful in grades. They’re almost as good as how mine were. “They’re all A’s except for…” 

“History, the class that _you_ teach.” He finished off my sentence, knowing I was too dazed to complete it myself.

“Yeah, but why my class? I have a 98% success rate for my subject!” I retort, both disappointed and annoyed. Am I that bad of a teacher that when a student with a personality I don’t understand comes in, I’m unable to teach them?

“I don’t know, but I’d talk to him about it before it ruins his and your record.”

“Why does it have to be me!?” I pout childishly.

“Because it’s your class, so it’s your responsibility.” He replied quickly once again, and his easy-going yet wise advice is so close to making me punch him.

“God I hate you sometimes.” I whisper loudly, making sure he hears my confession.

“You only hate me because since high school through to college and university, I’ve always been the one preventing you from doing dumb shit. And I probably make you do things you don’t want to do.”

“I don’t do dumb shit.” I mumble quietly, adjusting my arms as they tightened even closer together in their fold.

“You do when your mind is clouded with a certain emotion. Jinyoung, just go and do something… or as your best friend who knows all of your dark shit, I will blackmail you.” I was not going to stay and find out what type of secret he was ready to broadcast about me, he probably has thousands. _Definitely has thousands._

It’s just surprising that he’s actually a smart kid in all of his subjects, and doesn’t seem to be a rodent to any of the teachers in the school - _excluding me of course_. I roll my eyes angrily at the thought, he seems like an attractive quiet person who just needed a little bit of confidence. That was what I thought until I saw who he hung out with and where he was on this school’s ‘ _social hierarchy’._ Even then, I’ve watched how he is still polite to students which meant that girls would swoon over him with the wrong ideas. Even with his friends being loud and wild, they were still respectful to me and other people to some degree.

Until he met me. I watched as his normal face turned into a look of disgust, glaring at me whenever he had the chance. It was nothing but loathing looks when I saw him in the school hallways. Then, those looks turned into words and those words moulded themselves into mean pranks, not even the students in my day would have pulled. I’m only twenty two so it wasn’t that long ago either.

Taking in one huge deep breath, I start to try and set out how I would confront the demon in a student’s body. Where do I even start? He always hates me so if I schedule a time with him, he’ll use the remaining time to produce a prank created by him and his friends. There’s no guarantee that he’ll even show up, I know I wouldn’t if it were vice versa.

.

.

.

“Remember, the theory of the four humours was not created by Galen, it was created by Hippocrates! I don’t want to see students getting the two mixed up again, okay? Galen only based his work over the idea, as did many other doctors of their time.” The students all nod vigorously while noting down my words, I smile warmly as the student I dreaded most had fallen asleep. Which means no trouble for me… until the end of the lesson.

“If you all understand that, you are free to go. Class dismissed!” Just as the bell rang, students closed all of their books and put it away happily, ready to go home and hibernate the weekend away. I can’t deny that I may or may not be doing the same… after I finish marking sixty student’s quiz papers. One can only wish to sleep the whole day, I hope students embrace that now while they still can.

I watch as they all leave group by group, until I see a redhead trying to sneak out. Would have been successful if his hair wasn’t so bright and obvious. “Mark Tuan, come back and take a seat please.” I order monotonously, my face already cringing at the attitude he was giving me.

He slowly took a seat, a sour look already on his face before I had even confronted him. _This is going to go great._ “I didn’t do anything.” He suddenly argues. It almost makes me laugh at how he was ready to play his alibi to why he should be here.

“I know, I wanted to talk to you about your grades.” I say, sitting down on the chair just behind my desk. I gestured that he moved his chair in front of my desk so that we could talk more privately.

“What about them?” He asks raising an eyebrow at me.

“Overall, they’re amazing if I have to be completely honest.” I couldn’t deny how good they were, in all of his subjects he manages to get almost 100% in all of his exams and classwork. I went to check the school files myself to see if it were really true, especially the past papers that he had done.

“Oh.” He says unpretentiously, “Is it making you interested in me? I didn’t know Professor Park liked smart guys, would’ve admitted it sooner.” The grin on his face made me want to grab a gun and shoot him.

“How are you so sure it’s guys-” I quickly try to contain myself as I felt the subject shift, I heard him snigger as I cleared my throat. “Anyways, I wanted to ask why it’s my subject that you’re failing.”

“Dunno.” He replied squarely, his straight forwardness reminded me of my own best friend.

“You should considering you were sleeping throughout the class! You either cause trouble or you daydream.”

“I get distracted?” He reasoned, eyes widening slightly to show genuineness.

“By what? It’s a room with four walls, what could you possibly get distracted by?” I reply sternly, raising an eyebrow at him sceptically.

“A sexy teacher with a nice ass.” He whispered under his breath, I managed to catch it as it echo in the quiet class room. Suddenly laughing straight after when we realises that I heard him, he starts to grin sinisterly.

“E-excuse me?” I blush, taken back by the comment. It wasn’t a surprise that kids were about as dirty minded as they got, but Mark must be making fun of him like usual. Maybe he’s found a new nerve to strike in my body _, lucky me_.

“What? You really don’t know how many times you and that Professor Im teacher get eye fucked in a day by the students. I sometimes even see teachers staring at your-”

“MARK TUAN! Don’t speak like that in school!” I shout forcefully, trying to sound as angry as possible. But it never works when intimidating the redhead, instead it’s like a encouragement to his ears. 

“Would you rather we did outside of school then?” He smirked, leaning by on his chair.

“Teachers and students aren’t meant to have that kind of relationship. It’s bad, and I’d respect it if you stopped.” I reply stonily, hoping he’d shift the area of conversation by finding the good in his heart.

“It’s only bad if you get turned on because of it.” Mark winked, gesturing at my groin and shamelessly looking at my pants from under the table.

“ _I’m going to ignore that_. Anyways, how do you think we can improve your History grade? If you fail, it’ll ruin your straight-A record.”

“Meh. I really don’t mind.” He yawned casually, rest his hand under his chin for support.

“Well I do. I want the students to get the best grade they can so they can enjoy their time at school without worries.” It’s the least to be done by a teacher, school life I the majority of most people’s lives and some say the most enjoyable. I just want to make sure it doesn’t get wasted, especially when you have the intelligence and physical potential like Tuan does. I thought all athletic guys in school were just jocks into girls. He actually has something besides that and I don’t want it to go to waste. _Curse my motherly instincts, right?_

“I’m enjoying right now.” Mark smiled coyly. “But if you’re that keen on helping me… tutor me _privately_.”

“Fuck no— I mean, no.” I snap suddenly.

“Hmm, okay…” Mark pouts, looking up at the ceiling because looking back at me with a sharp grin.

“Huh?”

“Professor, I saw you looking at a girl’s thighs during history class.” _What the fuck?_ I wouldn’t do that, especially because I’m not interested in girls. I’m pretty sure he knows that considering his constant flirting to taunt me.

“I did no such thing!” I retort, standing up from my seat in objection.

“Who is the principal going to believe? A young teacher who is probably still hormonal, or his innocent and quiet son who gets good grades and is loved by every other teacher.” He replied collectedly.

“…”

“Tutor me.” Mark demanded subtly.

“Fine.” I roll my eyes, in defeat. Even when I do this to avoid blackmail from Jaebum, I get blackmailed anyways – with lies.

“Okay, meet me in front of the school tomorrow at 11am. I’ll ask my uncle to give me the keys to the school so we’ll be alone.” _Rich kids and their damn power_.

.

.

.

A was a nice sunny day, the yellow natural light was blazing and it was almost too hot to even bare. I decided that since it was a less formal meeting, and I refuse to put effort in dressing sophisticatedly; I thought I’d wear creamy white shorts that stopped just above my knees, hoping it would save me from the radiation coming from the humid weather and people’s body heat. The normal V-neck shirt I just got recently was already drenched in sweat and stuck to my body slightly, _great._

I’ve been waiting still for a good forty minutes after Mark told me to come, it even when it wasn’t a school day he still manages to have terrible punctuality. The heat was becoming frustrating, and I can only hope I’d find entry to the school before it starts to make me sweat like a pig. I grit my teeth angrily, becoming impatient with the boy that I’m doing a favour for – through blackmail. I’m beyond fed up with difficult students.

“Hey, Jinyoung! Nice shorts, they definitely compliment your as—skin.” He smirked, purposefully correcting himself after knowing full well he was going to say.

“Why do you think it’s okay to call me by my first name just because it’s out of school hours?” I retort sternly.

“Damn, you’re even more spiteful outside of class. Here I thought stopping the pranks would make you happier.”

“I’d be _happier_ , if I wasn’t being blackmailed by such stupidity.”

“ _I’d_ be much happier if those shorts of yours were shorter but we’re not exactly living a fantasy. Let’s go.” This time, I’d don’t even comment on his perverted mind. It’s not like we didn’t have enough of those back when I was in school.

.

.

.

“Wow, it really is empty.” I marvel at the quietness and how my voice echoed through the hallways.

“No Jinyoung, there are kids playing tag in the hallways! Can’t you hear them?” Mark jumped happily, but his voice oozed with sarcasm before he rolled his eyes and continued walking ahead.

“Ugh, what is your problem with me!? You don’t treat other teachers like this or students. You make nasty and perverted remarks towards me which puts me in an awkward position due to circumstance, you prank me for a living too and I’m guessing that’s for your own amusement. And then when I try to be the least bit kind after all of that, you throw back my manners like I’m a monster. _God, I can’t wait until this is over_.” I suddenly snap for the umpteenth time. Much to my surprise, he flinched and seemed slightly hurt while avoiding my gaze. I mutter to myself and making sure it was only audible to my ear, “I don’t have to freakin’ be here.”

He stayed silent for a while, continuing to walk. His movement was no longer dripping with confidence, instead it was almost desperately trying to find what it had just lost. I didn’t mean to knock him down a few pegs, I know there are some teachers who enjoy doing that – I’m definitely not one of them.

“U-uh, yeah s-sorry. Let’s go to your history classroom and go over everything there.” He suddenly stuttered, clearing his throat before walking slightly faster than before to reach the room faster.

A slight peg occurs in my heart, _was I too harsh?_ I begin to feel horrible for making such an informal outburst directed at him. The silence that grew between us was almost as murderous as the heat coming from outside.

“Hey, uh… we can get you’re grade up in no time. I’m sure you’ll get a scholarship for wherever you apply to anyways.” I try to lighten up the tense mood, and surprisingly it does. His head snaps back to me with hopeful eyes, I’m confused as to why his mood was swinging but since he doesn’t suffer from monthly pains, I guess I can rule out one reason.

“I know, Professor. Hurry up.” He grins, racing up the stairs as cool as he pleased. I only roll my eyes at how easy it is to make a student happy again.

I have the key to opening up the classroom but he beats me to it, it almost makes me scared of how many other rooms and records he has access to from within this school. I could only shiver at the thought alone, which would be disastrous if he really does have that much power. No wonder he has the right mind to blackmail me.

We sit on one of the desks and I head straight to quizzing him on what he knows. “Who was the creator of the four humours theory?”

“Hippocrates.” At least he knows that much, I guess.

“To this day, we doctors are supposed to commit to a principle, what is this form of promise called?” I ask a slightly harder question off the bat.

“Hippocratic oath.” He answers without delay, shocking me slightly since not many of the students were able to get that right. (Considering how many times I’ve taught it to them).

“Who invented vaccination?”

“Edward Jenner, he vaccinated small pox by making people get cow pox, right? This is so our white blood cells are able to produce the specific antibodies needed to attack small pox if it did attack, making us immune or some shit like that.” _He even knows the science behind it._

“Okay, I’m going to give to a quick test so I can see where you’re weakest at. It’s going to be on what we just talked about, ‘Medicine through time’”.

“Cool.”

I gave him a forty-five minutes and he was able to finish in thirty. I wasted no time in looking through it and marking on accuracy and comprehensiveness. While looking through it, I could hear Mark’s feet tapping the floor restlessly. I look up at him and he suddenly blushed nervously, I raise an eyebrow since he’s been acting weird ever since my outburst. I hope he isn’t feeling awkward now because of it. Even though I dislike him slightly less after relieving myself, I don’t want him to think we’re bonding at all. We’re teachers and students after all.

“Professor-”

“Mark, you don’t actually need tutoring do you?” I say, while looking back down on my paper, skimming up and down the questions he answered to see if they were correct.

“What do you mean?” He asked, his eyes suddenly looking into mine.

“I mean, while you were sleeping. The class did the exact same quiz, and only one of them got 100%. Would you like to tell me why that one person is just you?” Becoming a sceptic once again, I try to press out answers from him rather than shrugs and short answers.

“Uhm…” Mark began to snigger, “I’m not sure, sir.”

“Mark…”

“Look, uh… I’m sorry I blackmailed you into coming here. I panicked.” He started scratching the back of his neck, this was a surprise since I’ve never seen him this anxious. And it all seemed to come out of nowhere.

“What? Why would you be panicking?” I ask slowly.

“You said I’m not allowed to say certain things so I can’t tell you.” I could see a sly smile inch on the side of his lip.

“Oh just spit it out.” I remark in frustration.

“Because, Jinyoung. I really like having your attention, even bad attention. When it’s all on me… it makes me go crazy. I’m going crazy right now just looking at how those shorts ride up your thighs when you move on your chair.” Mark start breathing heavily and unevenly, his eyes were becoming lustful as they dilated.

I didn’t have enough time to process or ask more questions, instead I got slammed with a pair of soft lips. They desperately ran all over my mouth using slippery saliva.  I was quick to try and retaliate, but his strength was obviously more heightened due to his athleticism. His lips were quivering slightly while they coated mine, his body shuffling slightly until he managed to slip between the desk and the chair and pressed his body onto mine. I jolt as I felt the electrical pulse from the sudden contact, a quiet moan escaping my mouth as I finally build the strength to push him away.

“M-mark…” I pant, “Teachers a-and students aren’t meant to…”

“I know you’re twenty four years old, I saw it on your staff report. You skipped years of high school because you were extremely smart, right? I’m eighteen and graduating soon, so…” Mark’s voice faded away as his mouth lowered to my neck, his tongue running softly along my long neck. I could feel the tingling sensation, it was almost criminal with how much hotter it was suddenly becoming. The weather alone sexually aroused me in a way, now this redhead’s body crushing mine was only adding to the problem.

_No, I have to stop myself_. “It’s still bad.” I whimper very unconvincingly, my mouth staying open as I felt his lips continuing to graze over my neck.

“It’s only bad if you get turned on…” Mark’s hand subtly rubbed itself on my groin, the fabric of my briefs and shorts were grazing on my member, I bite on my tongue to suppress sound. “Are you turned on?”

I couldn’t even lie to him, he was already cupping my balls and they were already tightening under his grasp to say the very least. I felt my emotions hood with desire and lust, I start to pant at the very thought of doing something sensual. My body is getting too hot, the burning sensation inside of me felt like I was going to become a whole different person in seconds.

“I’ve been bad too, Professor Park. I’ve been thinking about fucking you since the moment you became our school’s new history teacher… it really did get distracting with you teaching it.” He whispered against my neck, giving it small pecks in between each sentence. They made me powerless as I yelped in shock with her tongue doing more than just licking and kissing. They started to bite roughly and nibble on my flesh, my hands were trying to find his head to push him away. But once my hand found it, my body completely betrayed me and pushed his head down deeper into the curl of my neck.

“M-mark… mhhh…” I gasp out, letting his mouth work on my neck before gliding down my body. 

Mark didn’t answer my pleas, instead he moved away from me and honestly – I wanted to close the distance between us instead. All he did was stand still and stare at my vulnerable body while I sat lazily on the chair, his eyes looked like he was admiring a masterpiece. But rather than being admired, I wanted him to paint me instead. Sending all of my morals about teacher-student relationship to hell in trade for maddening pleasure.

He soon shred to his knees, at eye level with my groin. He didn’t take my pants off but just zipped it down enough to reveal my briefs. I quiver at the air seeping through the thin fabric, my cock twitched slightly and that didn’t go unnoticed by Mark. His fingertips danced on my mushroom tip lightly, but just enough to make me squirm under him. Once he saw I was getting used to it, he pulled down my briefs fully along with my pants and grabbed straight for my member. I groan at the sudden attack, my body jolting continuously as he worked it up and down without mercy.

“I don’t usually do this but… I need to make you mine, _fully_.” I look down at him to raise an eyebrow at him, only to throw my head back into another realm as I felt a hot liquid surface run along my length. My breathing was hard and unsteady, I was being sucked of all my juices by someone I’d least expect it to be. He expertly moved his tongue all around my cock before consuming it through his hot cavern. He has to be lying about not being used to this, that could be the only explanation as to why I falling over the edge right now.

“Ah… AH… Mhh.” I moan out loud, resisting the urge to cry out as his tongue lingered on my slit for more than centuries. Desperately licking it like a sweet lollipop. It took me all my might not to buck into his mouth too hard, or maybe it was just the fact that he was holding me by my waist to keep me still. 

He finally pulls away and I let out a deep sigh, staring deeply into his reddened cheeks and plum lips. Truly a demon indeed, with his signature smirk and shiny lustful orbs. “You like this a lot, huh? I love being your little bad student. Every time you used to shout at me, I’d get harder and harder each moment.”

I shut my eyes while biting my lips. “Don’t speak like that!” I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks like a wildfire.

“I thought you’d like dirty things like that coming from your student.” Mark laughs for a short while. “But since you want to be straight forward instead… Teacher, I am going to ram your hole in this very school, until you shout my name like you always do.”

My eyes suddenly whip themselves open, trying to find Mark’s eyes but he was already fixed on his backpack. Pulling out a condom and lube, he sets them down the desk next to us – I almost feel bad for the students who have to sit and work on these. He finds a seat to unbuckle his belt and zip down his pants, already showing a large and nicely developed length. I gape looking at it, does he honestly think that’s going to fit? He slips on the condom while sitting down and puts lube over it, moaning quietly as he jerks off for a moment.

“Jinyoung…” Mark suddenly tosses the lube at me, I catch it by reflex and look at him in confusion. “Prepare yourself, I know you do this to yourself in private... I want to watch this time.”

I look up at him shyly, seeing as how he was already rubbing his dick through the condom. I sighed as I knew I wasn’t going to do anything smart from here on out. _I’m about to do some dumb shit, I guess._ I squeeze out a small blob of lube onto my index finger, swirling it around my now exposed anus. I angle myself more to Mark sight, and he quickly reacted by quickening his pace while fapping. I finally push the finger inside, closing my eyes and holding them shut as I gasp out every few seconds. I hear a groan from in front of me, and it urged me to continue. I start feeling electrical waves and I pumped myself, I use my left hand to grasp to lube bottle and squash out more directly onto my entrance. I use this added amount of liquid to go straight into adding two more finger impatiently. I curse inwardly as I start to cry out as the strain of stretching myself, still ramming myself desperately. Only hoping that something bigger will take its place.

“Fuck… Jinyoung…” I feel hands around my waist which shock me for a second, my eyes stare half-lidded at him sensually.

“Mark, do it.” I breathe, spreading my legs on the desk wider for better entrance. I can’t believe the lust came over, or rather I can’t believe I haven’t done this with him sooner. I arch my back as I felt him slipping inside of my swiftly but carefully, a soft growl could be heard from the both of us when my insides coated his dick. He suddenly became animalistic while driving himself into my tunnel, smacking inside of me with all of his strength.

“AH, MARKK!” I sob, my body rocking at a terrible rhythm to his movement. But none of our bodies could help it since he was the one whose animal instincts decided to come out. His nails started to dig into my waist, they started to go red but pale due to the lack of blood circulation. Mark’s dark eyes watch me while I was whither under him like a frail doll. I could still see the amusement coming from him, so I avoided his eyes in embarrassment.

My sex face was shaping in all sorts of ways as Mark’s angle changed when ramming into me, spicing up the moment even though he was already mind blowing and hot. I would have never imagined it would be him to do me like this. It’s not like I’m a virgin, but it has been a while since I have done anything like this. I didn’t expect him to have this much energy while doing me, my hole was being stretched by his large penis and in result – it’d later wrap around him tightly.

While enjoying the blissful moment, I felt myself being picked up, I panic as a reaction but the redhead easily ignored it.

“M-mark what are you doing…?” He still pumped himself inside of me so it was hard to make out the words, but I watched as he held me tight and began to walk toward to door and out into the hallways. I felt even hotter as the heat in the hallways was even higher than from within the classroom. The windows were blazing with sunlight and were close to blinding.

He let himself fall onto the floors of the corridors slowly, making sure my back landed safely onto the boiling hot ground. The sun’s heat was definitely effecting the environment of the school, it was as though everywhere you went was steaming, and now because of what I was doing right now… with my student.

Not a second later, I cried out once again as Mark resumed his fast pace fucking into my hole. “So nice and tight, teacher…” My cock twitched at the dirty talk, I blush more with embarrassment as I knew he noticed even though my length was flapping due to the rocking of my body. “Thought you didn’t like this talk?” He grunted in pleasure a few seconds after.

“S-shut up…” I snap weakily, looking away from him stubbornly.

“I want you to remember these hallways as the place I fucked you half dead. It’ll be our little secret.” Leaning down to whisper in my ear sexily, I only moved my hands to run my fingertips along his back in return. Only before clutching onto it for dear life as he went even deeper inside of me, I didn’t mean to claw him but he only growled and fucked me faster. I could feel his back muscles tense and loosen up as he moved, I couldn’t help but admire them under my touch.

“Oh God, yes…” I whisper, feeling myself reach the absolute edge. Nothing could get better than this.

“Teacher… Jinyoung…” Mark panted into my ear, his hot breath leaving tingles on my ear. “I may have lied a little.”

“W-what?” I squeeze out of my mouth before moaning in full bliss.

“We’re not _completely_ alone, caretaker comes after school every day… and also comes on Saturdays to clean thoroughly.” He smiled sheepishly.

“WHAT!?” I scream, covering my mouth to prevent any further sounds from coming out of my mouth. Mark is seriously crazy to be doing this to me in the hallways, and I must be crazy and sick for enjoying it too.

“No, p-please.” He moaned, bucking his hips into me to try and reward himself with my cries. “Be louder, I want him to stop eye-fucking you like everyone else in this damn school. I want him to know him to know you’re mine.”

_I’m his?_ “Mark, no what if…” I still bite my lip hesitantly, begging him with my eyes to go slower so I don’t become vocal again.

“Louder. Scream for me, because I know you like this. Or I’ll have to fuck you hard enough that’ll force you to.”

“W-what do you mea—OH MY GOD.” I suddenly arched my back as the boy rimming himself into me had struck my gold spot. “Mark!!! Don’t stop, don’t stop, please…!” Mark smiled mischievously before hitting my prostate again and again, earning more moans than a box full of treasure.

I try to meet his pace even though he was extremely fast and rough, I needed to clobber all of him. My mind was shutting down on itself while the slamming into my hole was becoming unbearable. The thick sound echoing into the hallways along with mine and Mark’s pleas for more out of the other.

**“WHO’S THERE?”** Mark suddenly stops thrusting inside of me, and instead stays silent for a few moments. We could hear loud footsteps running along and we could only both pray to God it wouldn’t come any closer to us. Mark being the evil child he is, decided it was smart to grab hold of my throbbing cock and jack it off at an inhumane speed. I tried to stitch my mouth shut until the footsteps disappeared, but instead they got louder and louder. My heart was racing while I could feel my whole career crashing down with this one event of the caretaker catching us. Mark on the other hand was carefree and wouldn’t let go of my length even for a second.

Finally the foot sounds disappeared and Mark leaned down to kiss my neck, only before laughing like a maniac. “Scared?” He sniggered, making my body surge with energy once again before fucking me some more.

Due to his previous actions, I felt myself clearly going over the edge, and I had to warn him. “M-mark... I’m gonna cum!” Mark only started to pump my cock more and whispered swear nothings into my ear, he raised my shirt of my head and directed my dick towards my stomach. Even though my eyes were wide open and looking straight into his eyes, I felt myself completely shut down. Only feeling the hot stickiness spray onto my stomach, I let out a long and hard groan as my ass clenched onto Mark’s length.

“Shit… too tight.” Mark made one large thrust into my ass before collapsing onto me without caring about my sticky cum getting on him.

.

.

.

After picking up my clothes, seeing at I was the only one who got fully naked in the end. I try to put them on in a sense that I looked presentable. No mirror in the history classroom, I could only use my hands and intuition to pray that I don’t look… like I had just had sex.

“You’re not really bad at history are you?” I ask quietly, still trying to get over the fact that I just fucked my student.

“Nope, heheh.” He answers casually, grinning like an idiot to himself.

“So then why do you have such a low grade compared to everyone else?” I continue.

“Agh… um, this is embarrassing but, my friend told me it’d get you to look at me. He even told me that pranking and being rude to the person you liked would get them to date you.” Mark’s face was burning red and to say the least, it was actually cute. I didn’t expect him to do something that stupid, however. _Is he really eighteen?_

“Who would recommend you something that stupid – wait no. Is this friend of yours by any chance called Jackson Wang?” I ask, rubbing my temples in frustration, it all makes sense now…

“Yeah, how did you know?” Mark was still avoiding my gaze, I guess this is payback for all the time he had been embarrassing me.

“He’s the biggest idiot in school, but I see him hang out with you often so I just put two and two together.” I state in a matter-of-fact manner.

“He said that’s how he got Bambam to date him…” Mark was groaning while patting his forehead, “So embarrassing, holy fuck.”

“Mark, I’m not a high school student anymore. That kind of thing doesn’t work after college.” I laugh softly. “And you know why we can’t be like them too.” It’s true, even though I would’ve seen this as adorable, we both know the reason why this can’t be a weird fairy tale ending.

“Fine. I’ll graduate with a damn A+ in this subject, and then you’ll have to date me.” His persistence was both annoying and admirable, it’s probably because he’s never been told no before too.

“Mark, that can’t happen either.” I say sadly.

“Why not? We already fucked…”

“D-don’t say it like that please.” A tinge of pink attacked my cheeks also.

“What, do you want more?” The flirtatious taunting was an addition to Mark I would safely assume will never disappear. Even after what we had done, he still had a hormonal mind – _teenagers_.

“Oh my God.” I mutter.

“Okay, Okay, I’ll stop for now. It’s going to be even harder watching you teach now.” He sighed while pouting like a child, but for once he become slightly more serious. “But you know it’s not that bad, right?”

 “What do you mean, we just violated rules… I could go to prison!” I retort angrily and fearfully.

“I’m not a minor, remember?” He reasons back, still laid-back and calm.

“But you’re still a student.” I fight back.

“Then let it be our little secret, we already shared enough of those in the hallways.” Mark smirked, but he must have thought I didn’t see it since he was moving towards the door.

“Mark!” I shout.

“I’m just saying, I want you. And by the end of this year, you’re definitely going to want me.” He whispers loudly, making his voice daring yet subtle.

“It is going to be so much harder teaching you.” I mumble under my breath, sighing at my own despair.

“When you say it like that…” Mark is officially the image of every teenage boy at their teenage years, I couldn’t even handle him anymore. I had to find a way to fight pass that taunting barrier of his, otherwise this year of teaching is going to be disastrous.

“Ugh, Mark just get out.” I state quickly, wanting to be alone now more than ever. He was only just going to make more jokes and right now, I’m not in the mood to hear them. Though I’ve discovered he isn’t as much as a demon as I thought, which unlocks a whole new level of cute considering his reasoning. I still need him out before him and me _or just me_ , regret more than one thing today.

“Aww, you’re going to miss me, aren’t you?” I glare at him venomously, making him put his hands up in the air in defeat. “Okay, I’ll leave. Just make sure you leave before caretaker leaves, he’ll lock all the doors.”

“Alright, bye.” I reply.

.

.

.

**_Incoming call… Jaebum Im_ **

“Jinyoung? You called me about an hour ago.” Jaebum sounded in a normal state of mind. I’ll see how long that lasts before I tell him what had happened two hours before.

“Uh, yeah… hey.” I start off awkwardly, not knowing how he would react. He was known for having a temper back in school, I just hope to God he doesn’t revert.

“What’s up?” I could hear his concerned tone.

“You know when I told you I didn’t do dumb shit?” I mumble into the phone.

“Mhm… you did something dumb didn’t you?” His voice suddenly became angry but stern, I was definitely going to die today.

“Extremely.”

**_A/N: Thanks for reading my cliché smut xD._ **


End file.
